Shag Slave, Mudblood Maid
by JustHeavenly9
Summary: Hermione is forced to be Bellatrix Lestrange's slave and is sexually abused by the Dark Witch. Smut. Rated M. Hermione/Bella, Hermione/Cho, Hermione/Narcissa, Hermione/Weasley twins, and more! There isn't really a plot, just a bunch of smutty one-shots. None of the characters belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having fun with them. Rate, review, share, enjoy.


Hermione moaned into Bellatrix's mouth as the Dark Witch searched the Muggle Born's mouth with her long snake-like tounge, probing around in the sensitive area of the roof and in the far back. Hermione felt her core moisten with arousal, but her body was betraying her as her mind was filled with fear of Voldemort's trusted helper. Bellatrix grinned as if reading her mind and said in a rather husky, seductive voice,

"Do you want me to fuck that tight, wet, pretty little mudblood pussy of yours, you horny slut? Look how wet you are for me, you naughty little bitch. I'm going to fuck you to the point of no return and stretch that soft little virgin anus of yours, you whore, and you'll be begging me for more, pleading me not to stop."

An involuntary gasp escaped the back of Hermione's throat and she felt her nipples harden beneath the thin material of her tanktop. Bellatrix's wicked eyes lit up in triumphant pleasure, Hermione chose the wrong day not to wear bra.

Bellatrix hissed and started caressing Hermione's thighs with her thumbs. Hermione arched her back and Bella cackled.

"You want it, don't you fucking whore?"

Hermione wimpered as Bella snaked her hand up her skirt, cupping her drenched core. She kneaded Hermione's pussy with her palm, then started to use her bony knuckles against the thin piece of lingerie that was a barrier between her hand and the young girl's soft, pink flesh.

Bella loosened Hermione's summer tanktop and pulled it away. Hermione's naked little breasts stood firm and swollen, the nipples pink and erect.

Bella left Hermione's skirt on and started to pinch the teenage girl's horny nipples, her right hand still massaging the girl's throbbing vagina.

"Ohhh..." Hermione moaned, she couldn't control herself and her breath was becoming hoarse and ragged. "Bellatrix, stop!"

Bella only sneered and started sucking Hermione's pert tits, which only hardened further at the wet contact against them.

Hermione felt her arousal dripping onto Bella's hand and down the dark witch's wrist.

Bella started biting roughly at Hermione's cherry-size-swollen tits and Hermione screamed in pleasure, releasing as Bella pinched her clit through the thin lacy underwear.

Bella then stepped back and started slowly stripping in front of Hermione, the younger witch instinctively shut her eyes but Bella moaned so loudly Hermione opened them in both shock and curiosity.

Bella was fully naked, her giant lush breasts bouncing freely infront of her-and only inches from Hermione's wide brown eyes-her womanly thighs spread out as she rubbed her own clit with her right hand and pulled her own tits with her left.

Hermione let out an animal-like low moan and felt her vagina throb.

Bella was up in a flash and on top of the Muggle-born.

Hermione felt her wrists being pulled above her head, forced against the bed's ivory headboard as Bella mercilessly tied them together.

Now Hermione was even more vulnerable. Bella secured a strap with a fake rubbery dick around her waist and climbed onto the bed with her victim.

She stood up, the purple dildo hanging inches from Hermione's eyes, and grabbed both sides of Hermione's face with her hands, forcing the young girl's mouth onto and around the fake cock.

She thrust into Hermione's throat and was rewarded with gagging from the mudblood. She thrust harder, atretching Hermione's mouth around the thick nine-inch penis that measured almost five inches wide.

Hermione was sure she would die from the pain, yet her body was extremely turned on from this dirty, sexual act she was being forced to do.

Bella pulled out and squirted fake come from the head of the rubber sex toy onto Hermione's A-cup breasts.

Hermione felt herself lose control and she came in her underwear.

And they hadn't even started.


End file.
